THE VILLAGE "DAS DORF"
'' "The dark Time Buch I" '' '' "Das dunkle Zeitalter" '' I'n der Wintermitte des dritten Zeitalters erblickten zwei Söhne das Licht der Welt. Obwohl sie wohlbehütet aufwuchsen und ihnen nur die Liebe ihrer Eltern zu teil kamen, geschah etwas schreckliches. Bei einer Reise stürzte der eine Sohn vom Rücken seines Pferdes und fiel mehre Tage in eine tiefe Ohnmacht. Die Heiler des Grafen waren machtlos und auch einige Magier konnten dem Jungen nicht helfen. Nach sechs Tagen und sechs Minuten wachte der Junge am sechsten Tag des Monats wieder auf. Er war nicht mehr der selbe doch schenkten ihm die Eltern weiter ihre volle Liebe. In den folgenden Jahren wurde der Junge immer bösartiger bis es seine Eltern nicht mehr übersehen konnten. Sie baten ihren vertrauten Magier und ihren Hofarzt um Rat. Beide sahen sich ratlos und konnten ihrem Herrn nicht helfen. So hofften sie weiter das ihr Sohn wieder der alte wurde. Mit den folgen Jahren verschlimmerte sich der Junge weiter. Schließlich versuchte er eines Nachts seinen Bruder zu ermorden. Nur das beherzte Eingreifen des Vaters konnte schlimmeres verhindern. Voller Zorn verbannte er seinen bösen Sohn und verließ mit der restlichen Familie das Land. Doch der Alptraum sollte weiter gehen. Aus dem Jungen wurde ein sadistischer Herrscher der seine Umgebung mit brutaler Gewalt unterjochte. Er versklavte die arbeitsfähigen Männer, folterte die Alten und Schwachen. Die Mädchen und Frauen schändete er selbst oder ließ diese von seinen Kriegern in seiner Gegenwart vergewaltigen. D'''em alten Grafen zerriss es das Herz jetzt völlig. Er konnte seinen eigenen Sohn nicht töten, durfte aber dessen Gräueltaten nicht tatenlos zusehen. Erneut bat er seine treusten Berater um Rat. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss das man den finsteren Herrscher umbringen müsse, damit er kein Leid mehr über sein Umland bringen konnte. Schwerem Herzens setzte er einen Attentäter auf seinen Sohn an, dem er seinen Hofmagier zur Seite stellte. Es gelang dem Attentäter den finsteren Herrscher schwer zu verletzen. Der Magier verbannte den im Sterben liegenden Sohn seines Herrn auf eine entlegene Festung wo er vereinsamt sterben sollte. Ab diesem Tage kehrte wieder Frieden in den Ländern ein. Doch vor aller Augen verborgen sollte das Böse überleben. Denn während er in den letzten Atemzügen lag, ging der böse Herrscher einen Pakt mit der Finsternis ein. Er durfte weiterleben doch musste er nun das Blut anderer Menschen trinken. Der Vater spürte dies und schickte erneut seinen Hofmagier aus. Dieser sollte dafür sorgen, dass der böse Sohn seine Festung nicht mehr verlassen kann. Der Magier tat dies in dem er den Sohn erneut verbannte und die Tür zur finsteren Festung versiegelte. Doch auch dies hielt den bösen Sohn nicht auf, da die Finsternis im Flügel schenkte. ''Nachwort D'ies war der Beginn eines Albtraums der sich bis heute fortsetzt. Niemand vermochte zu wissen wie man ihn beende. So fand das Böse eine feste Gestalt auf der alten Welt. Doch ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis irgend jemand einen Weg findet und den Mut aufbringt, sich dem Herrn der Finsternis zu stellen. '''''THE VILLAGE DAS DORF center|400px Prolog; „'''S'agen wir mal so,“ übernahm Noctis das Wort, „es gib Fragen die nach einer Antwort verlangen.“ „Vielleicht finden wir hier eine dieser Antworten,“ fuhr der Wolfsmensch fort, „eine die mehr wert ist als alles Silber in diesem Haus.“ „Seid ihr Söldner oder Gelehrte?“ brummte der Hauptmann mürrisch, „zumindest wisst ihr wie ein Gelehrter in Rätseln zu sprechen.“ „Vielleicht hilft das euch,“ lächelte der Wolfsmensch und hielt dem Hauptmann einen Beutel mit Münzen hin, „eure Entscheidung zu erleichtern.“ Der Mann blickte auf den Beutel und legte die Stirn in Falten. Noctis zählte jetzt die Münzen aus dem Beutel so das der Hauptmann und die Schergen es nicht übersehen konnten. „Es ist mehr als wir in einem Monat verdienen,“ flüsterte einer der Männer und seine Augen weideten sich gierig an den Goldmünzen, „selbst wenn sie es unter uns allen verteilen.“ Nach einem längeren Getuschel und Gemurmel wandte sich der Hauptmann wieder den Lykanern zu, „sucht nach dem was ihr zu finden erhofft, bis zum Sonnenaufgang habt ihr Zeit.“ Die Sieben traten sofort in den Silberwarenladen und begannen zu suchen. Sie ließen keine Minute ungenutzt. Sanquinis, Sicarius und Vincent suchten nach dem dritten Teil der Karte. Die anderen nach den Leichen der Ladeninhaber. Auf dem Boden lagen die Bücher zwischen Scherben und Silberschmuck. Die Stühle hatte jemand umgeworfen und die Schubladen aus den Schränken gerissen. Dazwischen immer wieder geronnenes Blut. Auf dem Boden, an den Wenden und den eingeschlagen Fenstern. Doch von den Körpern keine Spur. Im kleinen Speisezimmer wurden Loz und Lupus schließlich fündig. Zu erst entdeckten sie auf dem Tisch in der Mitte eine große und geronnene Blutlache. Darüber hingen die Leichen an der Decke. Die Mörder wiesen den gleichen Sadismus auf wie bei der Hütte. Unzählige Stiche und Schnitte richteten die Körper übel zu. Keine dieser Verletzungen war tödlich gewesen, erkannten die beiden Wolfsmenschen. Es war eben ein wesentlicher Vorteil wenn man im Dunkeln so gut sehen konnte wie am Tage und über einen hervorragenden Geruchssinn verfügte.'' R'agna und Lupus brauchten nicht lange nachdenken, die beiden Händler wurden noch lebendig an die Decke gebunden wo sie qualvoll verbluteten. Der Rest des Rudels trat jetzt ebenfalls in das Zimmer und musterte die Sauerei. „Wir haben das dritte Kartenstück gefunden,“ entgegnete Sicarius angewidert, „lasst uns abhauen denn die Sonne geht gleich auf.“ Gegen Mittag verließen sie Fährmannsschenke und setzten ihre Reise in Richtung Nord Nordost fort. Neben ihrem ursprünglichen Ziel hatten sie sich nun auch der bestialischen Morde an genommen. Sanquinis hatte das Gefühl bekommen, dass es eine Verbindung zwischen den Morden und dem Geheimnis der Karte gab. Nur wusste er nicht was. Die Sieben folgten dem Altwasser bis die Sonne unterging. Neben dem Fluss schlugen sie ihre Zelte auf und setzten am nächsten Tag ihre Reise fort. Nach drei weiteren Tagen hatten sie die Stadt Birkrabein erreicht. Hier befand sich das vierte Kartenstück. Doch dieses Mal ohne von einem blutigen Mord begleitet. Auch mussten die Sieben den Besitzer des Kartenstücks nicht töten, da dieser es nicht mit seiner Haut berührt hatte. Der Mann, ein Gelehrter, berichtete von einem unguten Gefühl wenn er dem Artefakt näher kam. Daher zog er Handschuhe an, wenn er es ansah. Von dunklen Gestalten wusste der Mann nichts. Was Sanquinis Theorie von einer Verbindung beider Geheimnisse vorübergehend entkräftete. Noch am gleichen Tag setzten die Sieben ihre Reise fort. Entlang an Weiden, Ackerland und Bauminseln. Am Horizont zeichneten sich die Silhouetten der Berge ab. Desto weiter sie Nord nordöstlich zogen desto kälter wurde es. In anderen Teilen der alten Welt neigte sich der Winter dem Ende doch wo ihr Schicksal sie hinführte, herrschte er das ganze Jahr über. Die Länder Nord nordöstlich zählten zu den kältesten der alten Welt. Kein Wunder, dachte der Wolfsmensch, dass hier viele Geheimnisse verborgen lagen. '''''Nachwort D'ie Sieben zogen weiter als sie einen Moment inne hielten. Sie hörten das Wiehern und Schnauben von Pferden. Sie drehten sich um und erblickten eine Reiterschar die sich ihnen von hinten schnell näherte. Doch hielten sie ihre Lanzen nach oben, was den Wolfsmenschen verriet das sie nicht angegriffen wurden. Die Reiterschar ritt mit vollem Galopp an den Sieben vorbei. '''''Kapitel 1: Dorfidylle D'ie Dorfbewohner gingen wie jeden Tag in den Wald um zu Jagen oder Holz zu fällen. Andere arbeiteten bei der Mühle oder den Feldern nahe des Dorfes. Ein jeder ging seinem Alltagsleben nach. Niemandem sah man an, dass etwas sie bedrückte. Die Menschen und Zwerge gaben sich mühe die Dorfidylle zu bewahren auch wenn ein jeder eine verborgene Angst verspürte. Sieben Männer hatten vor einem Jahr das Dorf verlassen und alle Sechs wurden brutal ermordet. Den Schatten war es trotz all der Bemühungen der Männer gelungen, ihre Tarnungen auffliegen zu lassen. Die Diener der Schatten suchten sie schließlich heim. Nur einer hatte überlebt und sich über verwinkelte Umwege zurück zum Dorf aufgemacht. Jetzt wusste niemand der Menschen und Zwerge ob die Schatten den Siebten doch verfolgen konnten. Ob sie in ihrem Dorf sicher waren oder nicht. Gegen Mittag verließen einige Kinder die Ansiedlung um am nahe gelegenen Fluss zu fischen. Dazu schlugen sie das Eis an einer Stelle ein und begannen zu angeln. Die drei Kinder saßen jedoch nicht allein in der Kälte. Ein Wesen, kein Kind mehr aber auch noch keine Erwachsene, sah den Kindern beim fischen zu. Jeder kannte sie doch jeder mied sie. Sie war ein Mensch und doch kein Mensch. Ihr Antlitz glich dem eines Engels doch auch dem eines Dämons. Die einen waren besessen von ihr und die anderen fürchteten sie. Kimbra machte keine Mühe sich den Kindern zu zeigen. Sie würden sie ohne hin nur verächtlich anblicken und verlachen. Ein Schicksal mit dem sie eine zeit lang gut zurecht kam. Doch seit einer Woche war dem nicht mehr so. Kimbra kämpfte mit einer Vielzahl verwirrender Gefühle und auch ihren Schattenseiten. Sie war ein Wolfsmensch und ein Vampir, dass hatte ihr das Wesen das sie wie ein Vater aufzog erklärt. Kimbra musste jetzt immer wieder ihren Blutdurst unterdrücken und auch das Verlangen nach Menschenfleisch. Dies gelang ihr soweit ganz gut doch jetzt kam ein Gefühl hinzu, dass ihr mehr als alles andere zu schaffen machte. Einige nannten es Liebe, andere Lust und andere wiederum Beischlaf. Kimbras Verstand rang mit ihren Gefühlen. Um diesem Chaos Herr zu werden flüchtete sie sich in irgend welche Aufgaben. Die einen gab Victor ihr wenn er sich mit seinen Büchern beschäftigte. Wenn nicht beobachtete Kimbra die Bewohner bei deren Dorfalltag. S'''o wie an diesem kalten Montagmittag. Für einen Moment lenkte sie etwas ab. Sie glaubte Pferde zu wittern. Pferde die keinem der Dorfbewohner gehörten. Das Mädchen kletterte die Baumkrone hinauf und spähte auf die Lichtung in der das Dorf errichtet worden war und das Gebiet drum herum. Der Geruch der Pferde wurde stärker und Kimbra zog sich zurück um Victor zu benachrichtigen. Der Müller am Dorfrand prüfte gerade seine Waage als er die Pferde hörte. Sie ritten schnell und dies beunruhigte den Mann. Er hatte schon mancher Reiterangriffe beiwohnen müssen und war nur um Haaresbreite mit dem Leben davon gekommen. Zu seinem Glück konnte er die Reiter noch nicht sehen und das verschaffte etwas Zeit um zum Glockenturm zu eilen. Der Müller wollte gerade los eilen als ein Mann in schwarzen Gewändern auf dem großen Felsen vor dem Dorf sprang und eine wachsame Pose einnahm. Nur wenige Sekunden später preschten die Reiter links und rechts an ihm vorbei. Bevor der Müller weiter rennen konnte, traf ein Pfeil ihn in die Brust. Röchelnd fiel er in den Schnee und sah die Angreifer an sich vorbei reiten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Reiter hatten ihren Angriff auf das ganze Dorf ausgeweitet. Männer versuchten vereinzelte Gegengenwehr. Frauen und Kinder versuchten sich zu verstecken oder das Heil in der Flucht. Die Männer des Dorfes schafften es den einen oder anderen Angreifer vom Rücken seines Pferdes zu holen und zu töten. Doch forderten die Reiter mehr Opfer unter den Bewohnern. Ohne Gnade erschlugen sie die Menschen und Zwerge. Schlachteten oder ritten sie nieder. Wütendes Gebrüll und panische Schreie hallten von einer Ecke zur anderen. Aus den Häusern und der Kirche. Überall im Dorf tobten die brutalen Kämpfe. Immer mehr Dorfbewohner lagen leblos oder sterbend im Schnee. Auch die ersten Häuser wurden von den Angreifern in Brand gesteckt. ''Kapitel 2: Der Hüne und das Mädchen V'ictor und Kimbra sahen dem Gemetzel traurig zu. Sollten sie eingreifen oder nicht? Die Dorfbewohner verachteten sie. Machten Witze über sie und lästerten wann immer sie Victor oder Kimbra sahen. Doch in diesem Moment taten ihnen die Menschen und Zwerge leid. Sie waren chancenlos den schwarzen Reitern ausgesetzt, die eine blutige Ernte einfuhren. Im Dorf verfolgten die Reiter die letzten Männer und Frauen, die eine Schar Kinder flankierten, zum Dorfplatz. Der Stellenmacher des Dorfes opferte sich um den Flüchtigen etwas Zeit zu erkaufen. Ein Schwerthieb streckte ihn nieder und er rollte nur noch zuckend gegen eine der Hauswände. Die Schlacht neigte sich dem Ende und die Reiter machten sich bereit die letzten Überlebenden nieder zu machen. Mit vollem Galopp ritten sie auf die verzweifelten Dorfbewohner zu. Die verletzten und geschwächten Männer gingen noch einmal Position. Wenn sie schon an diesem Tage ihr Leben lassen mussten, dann nicht ohne zu kämpfen. Jetzt geschah etwas womit keiner der Überlebenden gerechnet hatte. Einer der Reiter warf seine Arme in die Luft und fiel laut schreiend vom Pferd. Die anderen Reiter drehten ihre Tiere und erblickten auf dem Felsen ein Mädchen in schwarzen Gewändern. In der wachsamen Position wie ihr Späher zuvor. In der Hand hielt es einen Bogen aus geschwärztem Holz. „Zum Angriff!“ rief der Anführer der Reiter, „bringt sie zu mir damit sie für ihr Tun bestraft wird!“ Die schwarzen Reiter ritten auf das Mädchen los. Einer nach dem anderen fiel aus dem Sattel bis die Schwarzgewandete alle ihre Pfeile verschossen hatte. Jetzt zog sie zwei Säbel aus der Rückenhalterung und schien nicht zurück weichen zu wollen. Die Reiter donnerten an zwei Häusern vorbei auf das Mädchen zu. Jetzt brach ein Hüne in schwarzer Rüstung zwischen den Häusern hervor. Mit seinem Schild stieß er einen der Reiter aus dem Sattel und mit einem kräftigen Schwerthieb einen zweiten. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Reiterschar war in zwei kleinere geteilt. Der Hüne und das Mädchen glichen bald einen Teil des Blutzolls aus, den die schwarzen Reiter zuvor gefordert hatten. Sie zogen die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Angreifer jetzt auf sich. Die überlebenden Dorfbewohner interessierten den Anführer jetzt nicht mehr. Ihnen konnte man sich später annehmen, wenn man sich diesen zwei Kämpfern entledigt hatte. N'''octis und Gabriel gingen den Sieben voraus und witterten die Gerüche. Feuer, verbranntes Holz, Fleisch und Blut. Sie hörten das Klirren von Schwertern und das zornige Geschrei von Männern. Dazwischen das Wiehern von Pferden und wenn Körper in den Schnee fielen. Vor ihnen tobte eine Schlacht, dass war so sicher wie der Schnee der vom Himmel rieselte. So wohl die Reiter als auch die zwei Kämpfer, welche ihnen zusetzten, trugen schwarze Gewänder. Doch jetzt erkannte Gabriel den Hünen wieder und die Heraldik auf dessen Schild. „Noctis!“ sprach der Wolfsmensch und sah seinem Gefährten in die Augen, „laufe zu den anderen und sage ihnen das wir Victor gefunden haben, wird erfreut sein.“ „Sag ihm auch,“ fuhr der Lykaner fort, „das unser Freund etwas kämpferische Unterstützung braucht.“ „Was ist los?“ fragte Sicarius als er Noctis erblickte, „ist es das was wir vermutet hatten?“ Der Wolfsmensch nickte, „ja, diese Reiter, die uns überholt hatten, haben das Dorf angegriffen.“ „Victor und ein Mädchen bekämpfen sie gerade,“ beendete Noctis erfreut und gleichzeitig mit ernstem Unterton, „er könnte jetzt unsere Hilfe gebrauchen!“ Victor und Kimbra verloren jetzt langsam an Boden. Trotz der Verluste, die sie den Angreifern beigebracht hatten, konnten diese jetzt an Oberhand gewinnen. Sie kreisten die beiden Kämpfer ein. Der Hüne erkannte das die Chance den Kampf zu gewinnen jetzt schwand. Die einzige Möglichkeit bestand darin aus dem Kreis der Reiter zu entkommen. Durch deren Kriegslanzen würde es jedoch schwer werden. ''Kapitel 3: „Lange lebe der Keiler,“.... „'''B'ist du bereit?“ fragte Victor und blickte Kimbra in die Augen, „dieses Manöver wird nicht so leicht sein wie die anderen.“ Das Mädchen nickte nur und nahm ihre Angriffshaltung ein. Alles musste jetzt sehr schnell gehen. Victor stürmte vor, er trieb mit seinem Schild die Lanze eines Reiters und mit dem Schwert die eines zweiten bei Seite. Kimbra huschte hindurch und stach die Männer nieder. Die beiden Kämpfer waren aus dem Kreis entkommen und konnten sich nun vorteilhafter formieren. „Die sind dreißig,“ meinte der Hüne und lächelte beruhigend, „wir sind zu zweit.“ „Doch können wir die schmalen Wege zwischen den Häusern nutzen,“ bemerkte das Mädchen zufrieden, „das beraubt ihrer Überzahl wieder den Vorteil.“ „Ihr habt nicht vergessen wie ein Soldat zu denken,“ hörte Victor eine Stimme hinter ihm, „der Doktor hat dir nicht nur sein medizinisches Wissen weiter gegeben.“ „So sieht man sich wieder,“ erwiderte der Hüne und freute sich, „Sanguinis du Wolfsohr, lange lebe der Keiler.“ „Lange lebe der Keiler,“ meinte der Lykaner und musterte die Reiter, „in was für ein Schlamassel hast du dich diesmal gebracht?“ „Die sind nicht hinter mir her,“ bemerkte Victor mit gerunzelter Stirn, „aus dem Schlamassel haben wir uns gerade befreit, nun gilt es in der Offensive zu bleiben.“ „Ein Kampf in und um die Häuser?“ stimmte der Wolfsmensch zu, „verschafft euch einen großen Vorteil, auch wenn wir immer noch in der Unterzahl sind.“ „Wir?“ entgegnete Victor und ließ die Reiter nicht aus den Augen, die nun die Straße auf und ab ritten um sie zu finden. „Ja, meine Gefährten und ich werden euch helfen,“ lächelte Sanguinis und klopfte dem Hünen auf die Schulter, „wir können einen Freund doch nicht so einfach im Stich lassen.“ „Gut,“ freute sich Victor, „neun gegen Dreißig, dass hört sich schon besser an.“ „Da ist sie!“ schrie einer der Reiter, „schnappt sie euch!“ Drei Männer nahmen die Verfolgung des Mädchens auf. Sie rannte an einem Haus vorbei und die Reiter blieben ihr auf dem Fersen. Auf einmal schrien Zwei der Drei auf und wurden aus dem Sattel geworfen. Der Dritte fand durch die Klingen des Mädchens ein schnelles Ende.'' I'n einem anderen Teil des Dorfes entdeckten die Reiter den Hünen. Die Fünf ritten sofort los und fanden sich bald von Wolfsmenschen umzingelt wieder. Der Kampf war blutig und kurz, dass Schicksal der Reiter schnell besiegelt. Bis zur Abenddämmerung ging es so weiter. Zu guter Letzt befahl der Anführer den Überlebenden den Rückzug. Sanguinis, seine Gefährten, Victor und Kimbra ließen das teilweise brennende Dorf hinter sich. In der Burgruine, die dem Hünen und dem Mädchen als Zuhause diente, lud Victor seine alten Freunde zu einem deftigen Essen ein. Während die Sieben sich Zimmer für die Nacht einrichteten, deckte Kimbra den Tisch. Dabei sprach sie kein Wort und auch die Eleganz ihrer Bewegung hatte merklich nachgelassen. Victor kochte in der Küche die letzten Speisen. Während des Essens tauschten die Freunde Geschichten aus. Der Hüne kam nicht darüber hin weg, zu zugeben das er dass friedlichste Leben seiner Freunde geführt hatte. Was ihm auch sichtlich gefiel. „Warum spricht sie nicht mit uns?“ wollte Sicarius wissen. „Sie ist in ein schwieriges Alter gekommen,“ bemerkte Victor und rührte in seiner Schale mit Suppe, „sie hat es gerade nicht leicht.“ „Hast du es nicht gerochen?“ meinte Ragna schmatzend, „ich rieche ihr,....“ „Hast du vergessen wie man sich bei Freunden benimmt?“ unterbrach Gabriel seinen Gefährten, „es ist nicht sehr Höflich über bestimmte Dinge bei Tisch zu reden.“ „Verzeihen sie mir bitte,“ entschuldigte sich Ragna verlegen, „ich habe die letzte Zeit nicht in der Gesellschaft einer jungen Dame gespeist.“ „Schon gut,“ nahm Kimbra die Entschuldigung an, „es ist nun mal so wie es ist, darum spreche ich auch nur sehr wenig.“ Den Rest des Abends schwieg das Mädchen wieder. „Was verschlägt euch hier her?“ erkundigte sich Victor während er seinen Freunden Wein einschenkte, „ist es diese Karte?“ „Du interessierst dich auch dafür?“ wunderte sich Gabriel, „wenn ja warum?“ '''''Epilog; „'''S'etzten wir unser Gespräch in meinem Lesezimmer fort,“ antwortete Victor und bat Kimbra die Kerzen im Speisezimmer zu löschen, „denn dort kann ich es euch noch besser erklären.“ Die Freunde suchten sich alle einen Platz in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Lesezimmer, während Victor einige Bücher und Karten aus den Regalen holte. Kimbra räumte den Tisch im Speisezimmer ab und löschte die Kerzen. Danach machte sie sich noch einmal zum Dorf auf. Sie wollte sehen ob die überlebenden Dorfbewohner mit dem Aufräumen begonnen oder die schwarzen Reiter erneut angegriffen hatten. Dazu hatte ihr Victor einen Auftrag gegeben, der sie ohne hin zwang noch mal ins Dorf zu gehen. Zeitgleich breitete Victor auf einem großen runden Tisch eine Karte aus. Daneben legte er ein altes und reich verziertes Buch, was er auf der Stelle aufschlug. „Nun zu dem, was mich auf die zerrissene Karte aufmerksam machte,“ begann der Hüne und zeigte auf das Buch, „dieses Buch hat die Frau des Müllers vor drei Jahren in das Dorf gebracht.“ „Wo her weiß ich nicht und der einzige der es noch wissen konnte,“ gab Victor zu denken, „kam bei dem Angriff heute ums leben, eben der Mann der Frau.“ „Doch das war noch nicht alles,“ betonte der Hüne und legte seine hohe Stirn in Falten, „acht Männer aus dem Dorf, vermutlich gute Freunde oder Bekannte des Müllers, wurden in das Geheimnis eingeweiht.“ „Ob sie im Buch gelesen hatten kann ich euch nicht sagen,“ setzte Victor seine Erklärung fort, „ich nehme es aber stark an, schließlich verließen sie vor einem Jahr mit dem Buch das Dorf.“ Der Hüne zeigte auf eine Stelle auf der Karte, „hier fand der erste Angriff statt.“ „Die Acht wurden hier von den schwarzen Reitern aufgerieben,“ erinnerte sich Victor, „Sieben entkamen und der Achte mit dem Buch wurde getötet.“ „Doch in all dem Chaos,“ beendete der Hüne den ersten Teil, „vergasen sie das Buch bei der Leiche.“ Die sieben Wolfsmenschen folgten den Worten ihres alten Freundes aufmerksam. „So kam das Buch also in deinen Besitz?“ erkundigte sich Sicarius, „du hast es bei der Leiche gefunden.“ Victor nickte, „ich kam mehr zufällig zum Ort des Geschehens, nur noch der Körper des Mannes lag im verschneiten Gras.“ „Ich untersuchte ihn sofort,“ meinte Victor und seine Augen wurden traurig, „dabei fand ich das Buch.“ „Leider besiegelte es auch mein Schicksal,“ bedauerte der Hüne, „einige Dorfbewohner sahen mich dabei, sie beschuldigten mich des Mordes an dem Mann.“'' „'''S'ie konnten es mir zwar nicht beweisen,“ meinte Victor und klang wieder zuversichtlich, „doch gingen sie mir von da an aus dem Weg.“ „Was hat das mit der zerrissenen Karte zu tun?“ wollte Sanguinis wissen, „welche Rolle spielt dieses Buch dabei?“ „In diesem Buch wird von einem Schatz berichtet,“ sprach der Hüne und schlug die Seite auf, „die Karte, die zu dem Schatz führt, sollte sich in einer Ruine im Schattengebirge befinden.“ „Aber unsere Kartenstücke führen nicht zu einem Schatz,“ meinte Sicarius mit gerunzelter Stirn, „sie führt zu etwas anderem.“ „Das scheinen die schwarzen Reiter auch zu wissen,“ bemerkte Victor und zeigte auf einen Absatz der Seite, „die Sieben mussten dies wohl auch festgestellt haben.“ „Deshalb zerrissen sie die Karte,“ schlussfolgerte Sanguinis und zog die drei Kartenstücke aus seinem Beutel, „dadurch zogen sie den Fluch auf sich, jenen der sie an die schwarzen Reiter verriet?“ „Das denke ich auch,“ bestätigte Victor und schlug das Buch zu, „hätten sie die Karte nicht beschädigt, würden die schwarzen Reiter sie nicht gefunden haben.“ Ragna hatte die ganze Zeit nur zugehört ohne etwas zusagen. Er wiederholte alles noch mal in seinem Kopf und sortierte seine Gedanken. „Diese Reiter glauben das die Kartenstücke im Dorf versteckt sind,“ sagte der Wolfsmensch und sah seine Freunde an, „deshalb kommen sie immer wieder in das Dorf zurück.“ „Das tun sie solange bis sie die Kartenstücke gefunden haben,“ betonte der Lykaner finster, „oder keiner mehr am Leben ist, der in das Geheimnis eingeweiht wurde.“ Zur gleichen Zeit schlich Kimbra durch die Straßen des Dorfes. Die Häuser waren notdürftig repariert worden und auf dem Friedhof frische Gräber zu erkennen. Die erschlagenen Angreifer hatten die Überlebenden neben dem Haus des Gebers am Dorfrand aufgehäuft. Das Wolfsmädchen trat an den Leichenberg heran und musterte ihn. Die Körper wiesen erste Erfrierungen auf und waren noch stärker verblast. Frischer Schnee begann sie langsam ab zudecken.'' Nachwort D'as Mädchen zog eine Leiche von dem Haufen herunter und hinter sich her. Wieder war da dieses verborgene Neigung von dem Menschenfleisch zu kosten. Doch Kimbra riss sich zusammen, sie hatte es von Victor gelernt wie sie sich gegen ihre Gelüste wehren konnte. An einem Haus blieb sie stehen. Das Wolfsmädchen warf einen Blick hinein und erblickte ein junges Paar das sich liebte. Da war wieder dieses weitere Gefühl was ihr zu schaffen machte. Sie wollte auch lieben doch auch wieder nicht. Kimbra rief sich ihre Aufgabe die Victor ihr gegeben hatte wieder in Erinnerung und zog die Leiche weiter aus dem Dorf fort. '''''Nachwort Wieder in der Burgruine angekommen, brachte sie den Körper in das Labor, dass Victor im Kellergewölbe eingerichtet hatte. Danach eilte sie in ihr Zimmer um etwas Schlaf zu finden. Charaktere; Bild:Werwolf Gabriel Van Helsing 1.JPG| Gabriel Bild:Werwolf Verbündete Kimbra 1.JPG| Kimbra Bild:Werwolf Noctis Caelum 1.JPG| Noctis Bild:Werwolf Kadaj 1.JPG| Lupus Bild:Werwolf Lykan Sanguinis 1.JPG| Lykan Sanguinis Bild:Werwolf Loz 1.JPG| Ragna Bild:Werwolf Vincent Valentine 1.JPG| Vincent Bild:Werwolf Verbündeter Victor 1.JPG| Victor Bild:Werwolf Yazoo Sicarius 1.JPG| Sicarius Soundtrack: thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Kategorie:Jadekaiser